This invention relates to shipping and storage containers, especially for storing elongated flexible tubular probes of the type which can contain delicate or expensive mechanisms therewithin. Borescopes, endoscopes, or other similar probes typically have an elongated flexible insertion tube with an imaging device carried on its distal tip for the purpose of capturing the image of a target object within the viewing field of the borescope. In a so-called fiberscope, a coherent fiber optic bundle carries the image to a viewing device at the proximal end of the insertion tube. In a video scope, a miniature video camera is disposed at the end of the flexible elongated insertion tube, and video images are carried over conductors which extend through the tube to its proximal end. In either case, illumination is carried on a fiber optic bundle to the distal end of the insertion tube to illuminate the remote target. Also, in either case, sensitive and delicate focussing optics are carried at the distal tip. A steering mechanism, which can be a stack of disks separated by beads or spacers, articulates the distal end of the insertion tube for purposes of steering and positioning of the imaging device. Steering cables within the insertion tube connect the steering section with a control section at the proximal end.
For purposes of transport or storage between uses, the borescope insertion tube is stored in a box or case filled with open cell or closed cell foam padding. Typically, an annular cutout is formed in the foam, and the insertion tube is laid in the cutout for storage. Other parts of the borescope are stored in other recesses and receptacles in the foam filling. Then, the lid of the case is closed, and the delicate parts of the insertion tube are protected from abuse or shock. However, in some cases, the insertion tube is not completely contained within the case when the lid is shut. If part of the insertion tube extends over the lip of the case when the lid is closed, the sheath of the insertion tube can be inadvertently crushed when the user closes the case. This damage often requires expensive repairs, which must be conducted at the factory. The numerous cables, fiber optic bundles, optics, and electrical conductors can be damaged or severed if the insertion tube is not properly positioned in the foam padding when the lid is closed.